


RENTAL GIRLFRIEND

by kiwithejam



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwithejam/pseuds/kiwithejam
Summary: VALENTINE?? AND SINGLE??? NO FOR IM NAYEON......
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Park Jisoo | Jihyo & TWICE Ensemble
Kudos: 8





	RENTAL GIRLFRIEND

" YAH! IM NAYEON?!" Nayeon woke up from her daydreaming.

"Geez! You don't have to shout, Jihyo-ssi." 

"So..... do you have a plan on valentine's day next week with your girlfriend??" 

"Why you ask???"

"Chk.... you know Sana... She makes a party for our group, and of course, we have to bring our girlfriend or boyfriend."

" So? and why I have to do that???"

"Oh come on!! You know Sana, she can be mad on us for a week or worse. It will be fun."

"Arraseo.... I'll ask my girlfriend."

"Ne... I gotta go."

Then Jihyo leaving Nayeon alone at the cafe. Nayeon waiting for her girlfriend that should come by any soon.

15 minutes have passed, her girlfriend not yet come

30 minutes have passed, still not yet come

Nayeon can't hold any longer, she take her phone from her bag....

"Nayeonnie!! Sorry, I'm late....."

Nayeon wanted to smile and say that's was fine but she couldn't. 

She saw her girlfriend not alone. 

"Jennie, who is she???"

"Nayeon-ah, I..... I can't continue this relationship." Jennie said, and she takes the hand of the girl beside her.

"What do you mean? Why so sudden? We were fine last night but.... Are you playing on me for the whole time???"

"No nayeon, I really do loved you-"

"For how long you been doing this?? for how long you been cheating on me???"

" Two months. I'm sorry, Nayeonnie."

"Stop. I think this is break-up. I don't want to see your face. We don't know each other. We're just strangers. I hope you happy, Jennie-ssi."

Nayeon left them dumbfounded. She tried her best to hold her tears. 

She walks, keeping her head down, wiping her tears that keep falling from her eyes.

She keep mumbling how bad her ex, how jerk she was, she keep cursed, till she accident bump someone and fall.

"Why??" She said, start to sobbing again.

" I-I'm sorry, I kind in hurry..... A-are you okay??" asked the other girl.

"I'm fine, don't worry.... I cry not cause of this." said Nayeon as she look up and she met another girl's eyes.

" Oh... okay then, I'm in hurry. I'm sorry again...." said the girl, bowed and leave.

"Seems today is really my bad day...." As Nayeon looking at the girl with blonde short hair run.

*************************************

2 days before Valentine.

Nayeon went to her favorite junior's cafe, where's she work. She sit by herself, alone, cause her friend still busy with some customers.

" Nayeon unnie, have Jihyo unnie tell you yet about the party???" her friend asked as she done with her work, take a sit in front of Nayeon.

Nayeon just nodded as her answer.

" Why with the gloomy??"

"Chaengie-ah, I broke-up with my girlfriend. Now tell me how could I face all of you???"

"Omo! I'm sorry to heard that, unnie. Why don't you tell them that you already broke up?"

"YAH!!! You know how high my pride is? And you know they'll keep teasing me. It hurts."

"ahh.... right.... Nayeon unnie pride is really high. Hmm.... Should I? Aniya aniya....!!"

" What are you thinking, chaeyoung????" Nayeon asked.

"hmm.... just suggestion unnie..... just suggestion...."

"Okay!! what is it??? You have a great idea??"

" maybe.... I have a friend, and she work as..... you know... kind like a rental girlfriend...."

" a hookers??" 

"NO!!!! Please don't call her like that!!" Chaeyoung suddenly shouted, all attention inside the cafe into them.

"okay okay... I'm sorry. So? how's she look??"

"ofc charming, pretty handsome at the same time..... funny, just like me."

"oh really? Call her now....."

" really Nayeon unnie???"

"OFC!! Valentine is 2 days more!!!! ASAP!!"

"arraseo.... geez!"

Chaeyoung take her phone and dial the person they talking about.

"hyung?" chaeyoung said in whisper.

"oh wae??" 

"you got new customer. Come to the cafe I work ASAP."

"ASSA!!!"

" She's coming soon...." Chaeyoung said.

"Good job. Thanks chaengie.... I don't regret giving Mina to you." Nayeon said while showing her bunny smile. She's no longer sad anymore.

Her favorite dongsaeng always find the way for her. Nayeon always take Chaeyoung as her own sister. They was senior-junior relationship in high school.

"Whatever..... I'll back to work first, unnie." Chaeyoung said and back to her work.

While waiting for more than 15 minutes, the person they've been talking about came.

"YO CHAENGIE!!!!"

Chaeyoung smile and point with her facial the location of the new date-customer. 

The girl walk to where's nayeon sit. She admit it, the girl looks already stunning from behind.

"hmm... A-anyeonghaseyo?" 

"OH! Ne... Annyeonghaseyo.... So, you're the charming girl that Chaeyoung said??"

"Charming? Ah! Yes it's me." The girl said and yes, she show how charming her smile is.

"take a sit. My name is Im Nayeon... and I want to take some business with you."

"sure, my name is Yoo Jeongyeon. So, what do you actually want? A girlfriend?"

" yes. A girlfriend. It's your job right?"

" ofc. And when do you need it? How many days?"

" I need to know the price first..."

The girl named Jeongyeon took her ipad from her backpack, show the price.

A day date (include holding hand) - ₩85.000

Hug (additional) - ₩5000

Kiss (additional) - ₩15000

"WHAT????" Nayeon shouted. Again, all attention inside the cafe into them, include Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung giving Jeongyeon 'what happen'-look, but Jeongyeon just shakes her head.

"what?" Jeongyeon ask back.

"Are you crazy?? Don't you think it too expensive?? I wonder who rent you with this kind of price."

"well... quite a lot. Most of all rich girls but lonely. You one of them, right? Rich but lonely??"

"YAH!! For your information, I'm not lonely. I just broke up and I need a gf to the event."

"ah!! Okay then.... so? take it or not?"

"FINE! I take it!!! But could you give a discount??"

" I'll think about it. So when you wanna start??? And you want add any hug or kiss?"

"whatever.... we see how's the situation and I need you to start work tomorrow with me. Cause my friends are everywhere."

Nayeon excuse herself to restroom, Chaeyoung immediately take a sit beside Jeongyeon.

" So how, hyung? She takes???"

" of course, my lil bro. Who could resist your charming hyung here???"

To tell you a secret, Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung are siblings. They keep it as secret, in other way Jeongyeon won't Chaeyoung being mocked cause she have a big sister who work as a temporary girlfriend, work for fun.

" who is she to you actually? How I never see her between your friends list before??"

" eyy~~ she was my senior in high school. I ever told you actually but you never pay attention to my friends except MY GIRLFRIEND OR MOMO UNNIE!!!" 

"eyy~~ those japanese are hot, and your another japanese friend... what her name again? Sha...."

"Sana unnie...."

"ah! Yeah.... that Sana.... She's cute!!"

"hyung!! Those trio japanese are taken. Don't think of them anymore..."

"arraseo... don't worry, my lil bro." Jeongyeon said and ruffled her dongsaeng's hair.

"YAH!!!"

"Seems you both are so close." Nayeon back from restroom and interrupt them.

"Ah... yeah....hmm... I'll leave you both again." Chaeyoung said as she escape from more suspicious feels from Nayeon.

"So... give me your number..." Nayeon said as she handed her phone.

"for?"

"Geez!! Start for tomorrow, you're my girlfriend. And don't ever think to not pick my calls."

"If I know she's this scary, I would raise the price..." Jeongyeon slowly mumbling and take Nayeon's phone and type her number.

" what did you just said???"

"nothing.... There's my number."

" Okay... I'll name your contact into 'yeobo', you should do the same!"

"what?? My customers never command me like you..."

"I'll pay you more..."

"Okay." Jeongyeon simply answer and grin.

"See you tomorrow...." Nayeon up from her seat, take a leave and not forget to bid a goodbye to chaeyoung.

Jeongyeon up as well, to take her leave too. "she's scary..." Jeongyeon said to chaeyoung before she completely leave.

**********

The next day, exactly a day before valentine.

Jeongyeon lying lazily on the couch, watching some cheesy drama. Her phone suddenly vibrate, she take and check it.

'come to CGV cinema now.' the text completely said.

"chk.... this girl is serious....."

'NOW!!!!!' another text she get from the same girl.

'okay. I'm coming!!!' she text back to her. 

Jeongyeon went to her room, get herself ready and not forget to spray perfume and mouth freshener.

"Okay.... you looks charming as always, Jeongyeon-ah." she talk to her own reflection in the mirror and laugh sarcastically.

Not for long, Jeongyeon arrived at the cinema that Nayeon meant. She looking for the certain girl, and found she's sitting alone, waiting.

"Nayeon-ssi !!!" Jeongyeon shouted and wave her hand towards Nayeon.

" Yah! Why with the formal??!! Call me how should girlfriend calls."

" Fine. Baby? How's that sound??"

"nothing than better...."

" What do you want to watch for our first date, baby??? I'll buy the tickets." Jeongyeon sarcastically said the 'baby' part.

"Anything...." 

"Okay... Let's watch Resident Evil The Final Chapter." 

"What??!! Zombies??" 

"yeah... you said anything and I want watch that movie so bad. Come on...." Jeongyeon said as she drag Nayeon's hand, pulled her go along. 

As them queue for the tickets, they stand apart from each other. Jeongyeon take Nayeon's hand and interlock their fingers. Nayeon look surprised and look at her confused.

"What?? This is what couple do..." Nayeon just nodded her head and say no more.

"Nayeonnie?" Someone called, they turn their head to the person.

"S-sana...." Nayeon nervously said.

"Omo! Who is she?? Where's Jennie? Are you cheating??" So many questions out from Sana's mouth.

" s-she err-"

"I'm Jeongyeon, Nayeon's girlfriend. Nice to meet you, Sana-ssi...." Jeongyeon cut Nayeon's words, introduced herself and smile.

"ah!!! Nice to meet you too, please just call me Sana...." 

"are you alone, sana??" Nayeon asked.

"of course no. Tzuyu excused herself to restroom. By the way Nayeonnie, your girlfriend so handsome....." Sana said with big smile and wink.

"YAH!! She's mine!!!!"

"Arraseo.... I'll leave you both. Have a fun date you both, don't forget tomorrow unnie.... and Jeongyeon, please take care of our precious unnie." Sana bid her goodbye to them, and find her Tzuyu, continue their date.

" 'She's mine' huh??" Said Jeongyeon with smirk.

"I pay you, so I can say anything I want." Nayeon answer coldly and Jeongyeon just pouted.

"Stop that pouted, not cute." Nayeon pinch Jeongyeon's nose and smile.

For the first time, Jeongyeon found Nayeon nature smile is attractive. And for the first time, Jeongyeon feel her cheeks burns, her heart beats rapidly.

"You should smile to me more often...."

"Ne?"

"Aniya...."

It's they turn to buy the tickets. Before they went inside the theater, Jeongyeon bought one soft drink and a popcorn.

They went inside the theater, enjoying the movie, no Jeongyeon enjoying the movie. Nayeon keep close her eyes, hide her face with Jeongyeon's arm, she hates zombies or horror movies. Their fingers still interlock each other.

After the movie done, Jeongyeon keep teased how's cowards Nayeon to the movie. They both start to feel hungry, they decide to have dinner before went straight to home. They take elevator, joke each other. Nayeon's smile disappear when she saw a girl that just broke her heart few days ago at the opposite elevator. They eyes met, Nayeon look at Jeongyeon, pretend not see Jennie at all. She cupped Jeongyeon's face with her both hands, and kiss her. Nayeon close her eyes like she enjoying the kiss but actually she just want to make Jennie jealous and she sure Jennie is looking right now. Meanwhile Jeongyeon who still in shock with sudden move, close her eyes and kiss her back. Enough with 5 second kiss, Nayeon broke the kiss and smile shyly to Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon chuckles.

" what?" Nayeon asked, look away, hide her redden face.

"your ex??" 

" yeah....."

"you still love her??" Jeongyeon question made Nayeon turn to face her.

"I guess no... I just want to make her jealous. Sorry..."

"Nah... it's okay...." Jeongyeon said as she caressing her hair.

Nayeon feels her cheeks burns, as she won't believe, her heart beats rapidly like how she used to feel when Jennie did the same.

*******************************

Valentine Day

" so hyung, how's Nayeon unnie??" Chaeyoung asked as she choosing her clothes for the party.

"hmm... actually she's a nice girl, and she's cute. I like her pouting face, it makes me wanna to pinch her hard."

Chaeyoung turn her body, looking at Jeongyeon who still lying on the bad "hyung...."

"what?"

"don't tell me.... you like her?"

"WHAT???! Well, maybe.... You know what, Chaeng?? I never feel my heart beats rapidly with my customers before but her..."

"Then, you should tell her...."

"No!! She would never like me. I'm just a rental girlfriend, and she think I'm just a player."

"But you should try at least.... who knows..."

" I'll think about it, Chaeng."

\-----

Jeongyeon take her leave first, ride her motorcycle to fetch Nayeon. Meanwhile Cheayoung, Mina fetch her at her home. 

Jeongyeon arrived in front of Nayeon's house, she text her that she arrived. Not longer, Nayeon out with her wide sleeve white top, and short black skirt. Jeongyeon just looking at her and gulped.

"wait me so long already??" No answer from Jeongyeon. She still looking at how's stunning the girl standing in front of her right now.

"Jeongyeon-ah!!!"

"Ah! No. I just arrived, don't worry." Before Nayeon hop up on the motorcycle, Jeongyeon asked her to wait. She off from her motorcycle, park it first then she took off her leather jacket and wear it on Nayeon.

Nayeon with the sudden action from Jeongyeon, blush so hard. 

" How could you wore this short kind of outfit at night...." Nayeon smiled, nodded her head. Jeongyeon wore her the helmet.

"Now, hop on and hold me tight. I won't you fly away from me." There's certain meaning of Jeongyeon words. Hoping Nayeon understand her feels.

Nayeon hop on of the motorcycle, awkwardly place her hands arounf Jeongyeon's waist. Jeongyeon knew that Nayeon just shy. She take her hands and pulled her till Nayeon just like hugging her.

"Just hug me." 

Nayeon just did what Jeongyeon said, hugging her tight like she won't let go.

On their way, Nayeon enjoying the moments. Looking around the city, how the lights bright up the whole city, how the wind blow to their bodies. Enjoying every heart beats as she hugged Jeongyeon. Enjoying how comfortable Jeongyeon's back, how nice smell of Jeongyeon's body. She can't help herself to hugged more tight.

Their moment stop as they reached Sana's place. Where's the party happen.

They hop off from the motorcycle, Nayeon tried to take off her helmet but hard for her. Jeongyeon who saw it just chuckles. She close her body to Nayeon, help her to take the helmet off. Their eyes meet again, enjoying each other stares. Jeongyeon without realised, closer her face into Nayeon till their face only inch way apart. Their moment stop again as Nayeon's phone ringing. Sana call her. Jeongyeon just realised what actually almost happened, scratching her nape. 

"Yes Sana?"

"Yes. We're here...."

"Okay." Nayeon hung up the call.

"Let's go, the others are waiting...." Nayeon said, she reach Jeongyeon's hand, interlock their fingers. Pretend again.

\----

*ting tong*

"NAYEONNIE!!! AND HER GIRLFRIEND ARE HERE!!!!!" Sana shouted as she open the door for them and let them in.

"Woah... cool party!!!" 

Jeongyeon was amazed with how's Sana's house looks like, top floor apartment with swimming poll and small garden.

"Thanks...."

They start the party. Dance like there's no tomorrow, sing crazily. While Jeongyeon just sit on the couch, watching how's crazy Nayeon when with her friends. 

"How's the party hyung?"

"Awesome!!!"

"and do you confess already??"

"no... there's no right time to tell."

"hyung, some of them start to suspicious with you both. You both seems awkward when just arrived. I think you need to do something to convince them."

"Really??" Jeongyeon asked back, Chaeyoung just nodded.

It's a warning for Nayeon. If they know, Nayeon will feel sad and embarrassed. She the stood from the couch, walk towards Nayeon. Pull her closer and kiss her.

Everyone in room gasped, include Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung would never think that Jeongyeon find the way with kissed her in front of everybody.

Nayeon still in shock, break the kiss but Jeongyeon whisper something into her ear "act well, they start to suspicious with us before."

Nayeon understand the situation, Jeongyeon just tried to help her pride. And Nayeon pulled her into the kiss again, they kiss become more passionately.

" wow!!! This is my first time saw Nayeon unnie kiss passionately with her girlfriend." Tzuyu boldly said.

"yeah!! OH MY GOD!! They so hot!!!" Momo shouted cheers for them.

Nayeon feel they kissed enough, break the kiss and pull her into embrace.

Nayeon look at their friends while they put their thumbs up. She hide her face into Jeongyeon's nape as she feel embarrassing of her actions.

" good act..." Jeongyeon praise in whisper.

" you too...." Nayeon said back.

Now they move the party into near the pool, drinking some wine. Makes some stupid promises,

"Let's promises we'll like this till we old!!!" Sana shouted in exciting.

"YEAAAAH!!!" The others cheers in same time except Nayeon and Jeongyeon. They can't keep like that till they old. They just temporary. Temporary being girlfriend. They acts will stop tomorrow. The contract end tonight, after the party.

Nayeon stand near the pool, talked with Jihyo of some drama stuffs. Sana just being Sana, clumsy as well, she suddenly lost balance and her body push Nayeon fell into the pool. Everyone in panic.

"Shit!!! Nayeon can't swim!!!" Jihyo shouted.

Jeongyeon without think twice, she jump into the pool, help Nayeon. She pull Nayeon out of the pool, Nayeon fainted.

Jeongyeon shakes her body but no response from Nayeon. She start to worry. She tears accidentally falls, without her realised, she actually cried.

Chaeyoung knew her big sister is cried, but maybe the others may think it's just the water drops from her hair but except for one person, Jihyo realised it.

"Nayeon-ah!!!" Jeongyeon tried call her, shakes her body and pump her chest.

but still no responses from Nayeon. Without think, she did CPR.

She open Nayeon's mouth, and put hers into it. Blow some oxygen, she keep try and try again and finally Nayeon chokes some of water from her lungs.

"I thought I lost you...." Jeongyeon said, she pulled Nayeon into her embrace.

Sana quickly take towel and pass it to Nayeon. They take Nayeon into Sana's room, help her to change to warm clothes.

"So I guess the party is over, guys."

Jeongyeon just stand near the door, looking how's weak Nayeon is. The Party is over, Nayeon so do we. I'm sorry I don't have courage to tell my feelings. I hope you happy, Nayeon.

Jeongyeon met Nayeon's eyes, smiled and leave.

The others clean the mess they made, except Jihyo who accompany Nayeon.

" You know? Jeongyeon looks so worry just now."

"eh?"

"Yah!! What with that feedback?! She looks so worry about you, she keep calling you. And I think she even cried."

"She cried??"

"Yeah... You lucky to have her. She looks so loves you."

Nayeon just silent, she couldn't say anything. She realised she have feelings towards Jeongyeon and maybe Jeongyeon too. But they too stupid and late to realised.

**********

The next few days, Nayeon tried to contact Jeongyeon, but seems Jeongyeon already changed her phone number. She couldn't find Jeongyeon anymore. They business is done. Nayeon realised she hard to move on from Jeongyeon than Jennie.

Nayeon went to Chaeyoung's work place, looking for help maybe Chaeyoung know where she is.

"Nayeon unnie.... You look sad. What happen??"

"Chaengie, do you know where's Jeongyeon is?? Please tell me..... I'm not done yet with her."

Before, Chaeyoung promised she won't tell where's her sister is to customers. But she feel bad for Nayeon, beside her sister love Nayeon. So she wouldn't mind to tell.

Chaeyoung took some paper and wrote an adress.

"here.... you can find her there...."

Nayeon look at the adress, confused, seems she knew the adress is before.

"wait... this is your house adress. Don't play with me, Chaeyoung."

" I'm serious!! You'll found her there and actually..... S-she's my sister."

" WHAT???!"

" I'm sorry unnie, we made promise. Now, go !!!" Chaeyoung push Nayeon out from the cafe, smiled.

" Hwaiting unnie!!!! Don't break my hyung's heart or I'll find you !!!!!"

Nayeon nodded and smiled back. She call for taxi to go the direct adress. Not so long, she arrived at Chaeyoung's house or Jeongyeon's.

She knock the door but no answer. But she keep knocking.

"Geez!!! I'm coming!!!" Nayeon heard the voice that she missed so much begind the door.

The door opened....

"Nayeon?"

"Jeongyeon-ah...."

" What do you want? We have no business anymore and I won't do it again." 

Nayeon held her tears from falling as she looks how cold jeongyeon towards her.

"I.. I just want to talk...."

" there's nothing we have to talk about, Nayeon-ssi. Have a nice day...." Jeongyeon said as she want to close the door, but Nayeon block the door with her leg. 

She push the door, let herself in and close the door.

"What do you think you're doing-"

Before Jeongyeon could finish her sentence, Nayeon kiss her. Jeongyeon shocked, she push Nayeon, break the kiss. 

" J-jeongyeon-ah.... I.... I love you." Nayeon said, she looking at her eyes with her teary eyes.

Jeongyeon look at her back, she feel hurts looking at Nayeon cry. She look away, avoiding her gaze.

"Nayeon-ah... please..."

"NO!!! I WON'T GO HOME BEFORE YOU TELL ME WHAT'S YOUR FEELINGS TOWARDS ME!!!!" Nayeon screamed.

Jeongyeon just stay silent......

"Please.... Jeongyeon-ah.....I-"

Nayeon feel a pair of lips against her, she met Jeongyeon's eyes. She kissed her back.

She put her arms around Jeongyeon's neck, pulled the kissed more deep. 

They broke the kiss as they need some air.

Jeongyeon wipe Nayeon's tears from her face, smile softly to her.

"You looks ugly when you cry...." 

"yah!!!" Nayeon slap Jeongyeon's arm.

"Nayeon-ah....." Jeongyeon caressing her hair, comb her hair with her fingers. "I love you....."

Nayeon can't help but smile..... pull Jeongyeon into the hug, " I love you too, pabo!"

Jeongyeon pulled herself from the hug, " What with the pabo???" she smirk. Nayeon shakes her head.

Once again, Jeongyeon pulled Nayeon into the kiss. They kiss passionately, kiss with full of love.

THE END


End file.
